A Million Meanings
by Gindokei
Summary: It's their first anniversary, and she's so excited, dreaming up so many surprises he could get her. What happens when her hopes come crashing down? Troyella oneshot Formerly 'Bright Starlight'


_A Million Meanings_

**AN: So, this is my first fanfic... well, oneshot technically. I apologize greatly if it's mixed up and confusing, but I absolutely love High School Musical and _had_ to try to write a fanfic.**

**Disclaimer: I'm not sure what these are exactly for... I mean, c'mon, you don't think I'd actually own HSM? Why would I be on Fanfiction then? ;)**_  
_

She sat by the door on her mother's favourite mahogany chair, fidgeting, twiddling her fingers and glancing at the wall clock every few seconds or so. Her curly brown hair was swept back and held at the nape of her neck by a sparkling silver barrette, and her brown eyes darted about anxiously. They fixed themselves on the clock again; was it broken? It hadn't moved since 8:07… no, wait, it was 8:08 now. A deep melancholy sigh escaped her.

Gabriella Montez smoothened out her dark blue dress that fell just past the knee. It was simply made, with a slightly flaring skirt and thin straps that hugged her shoulders. She had been sitting on that chair, waiting, waiting, for the past twenty minutes. And he still hadn't come.

She had been thrilled when Troy had caught her at her locker on Friday and told her to be ready at eight on Saturday. Their first anniversary – she was sure he would have something special for her. Excitement had woken her at six in the morning that day, and she wandered through the morning, afternoon and evening in a dreamlike haze, eagerly anticipating this moment. Troy had never been late before – ever! – and now he was late on their anniversary date.

A small worried moan escaped her. Her mother stuck her head around the doorway, frowning. "Ella? What's wrong?" She regretted asking as her daughter turned to her with a heartbroken expression. "Mama… are you sure no one left anything while I was showering?" she inquired fretfully. Mrs. Montez nodded slowly, a pained look on her face.

"I'm positive Ella, no one rang or knocked." Gabriella got up and moved towards the door, unwilling to believe that he had forgotten it all…

A delighted cry escaped her as the doorbell rang. She scurried over, yanking the door open, a beam already on her face as she pictured Troy looking down at her… but she stopped, confused. No one was outside. A frown etched itself on her forehead as she peered around, not noticing a slight rustle from the bushes near the doorway. Finally she looked down at the doormat and saw a single red rose sitting there.

Unexplainable sadness and confusion rose inside her. Was this it? A rose? She knew her thoughts were jealous and selfish, but she couldn't help it. After all she had dreamed up Troy could give her! And all that was left was a rose! She bent down and picked it up, trying to see if there was a note under it. Maybe there was a continuation, a clue where to go, something. Nothing met her eyes.

A glossy tear dripped down her cheek, and she wiped it away hastily. Her eyes suddenly felt sore and watering, but she couldn't cry out here, in front of her mother. Turning, she tramped up the stairs, her confusion slowly changing into anger.

Was that all their love had been worth? A red rose? Had he nothing else to give her? She flung open her bedroom door and dropped the rose into the wastebasket contemptuously, then threw herself onto her bed to cry without restraint. Her dress crumpled beneath her and her carefully done hair came loose of its barrette to tumble around her face, but she didn't care. Nothing mattered anymore.

After indulging in half an hour of stormy sobs, she sat up, scrubbing at her face. She had hoped it had been a mistake, that Troy would ring the doorbell again and rush upstairs, pleading for her forgiveness, and would gather her into his arms. But when no one came, her hopeful expression turned stony. So, that was it. He didn't care anymore. She was just a habit, so to celebrate their anniversary he just bought her a rose and left it on her doormat; he couldn't even be bothered to deliver it personally.

"I never would have believed it of him…" she whispered sadly to the picture propped up on her dresser, the picture she had been going to give to him. It sat in a beautifully cut gilt frame; a picture of her and Troy, after the championships, the decathlon and the final callbacks last year. He was holding her in his arms, lifting her so that her head was above his. They were both laughing and their faces glowed with happiness. In her hands she clutched a basketball.

Gabriella let her memory wander back through the mists of time, reliving last year. How they had met at a ski lodge on New Year's Eve, both the hapless victims of a karaoke competition. How they had been so nervous, and how surprised he had been when she had started to sing after him. The laughter, the incredulity that they had found someone akin to themselves.

Then the surprise! How they had found each other in the same school after Mrs. Montez's company transferred her yet again. How she learned that he was a basketball jock, and he learned that she was a math girl. Yet they had overcome all their differences and sang together for the winter musical. They had broken down all barriers.

The breathtaking moment after their song in the final callbacks, his kiss on her cheek – and the amazing realization that she might love him. Yet every time he said, "I love you Gabby," she'd just smile at him and giggle slightly. He'd always look so hurt. She had been looking forward to this night, when she would give him that special picture and four words she knew he had been waiting to hear; "I love you, Troy."

Well. She had saved herself a lot of embarrassment, that was true. Gabriella reached out a trembling hand and set the picture of Troy and herself down, so it faced the wooden shelf bottom. Tears sprang to her eyes again, and she resolutely wiped them away. Troy Bolton wasn't going to make a fool out of her and get away with it – she'd go to him on Monday and tell him, it was over, all over!

With that satisfying thought in her head, she flopped back down on her bed and fell into a deep sleep.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Sunday passed in a gloomy daze, with her mother shooting her worried looks throughout. Gabriella merely waved off her concerned queries, sitting down at her desk in her room to finish all of her homework. It gave her pleasure to slip back into the old routine of writing down answers; homework was so _simple_. She didn't need to worry about too much while she did it, and all her thoughts were focused on the paper in front of her. She sat at the desk for two and a half hours, fervently completing every single piece of homework the teachers had assigned, even some pieces that were not due for some time. She tried to keep her thoughts from a certain blue-eyed, sandy-haired basketball player.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Monday found her up at five-thirty, nervously pacing her balcony. Despite her rage at Troy, she knew that deep down she still loved him. What would happen when they broke up? Would he be distraught? Or would he just shrug and move on, find some other girl to charm? Would he tell her he loved her too? Gabriella wrung her hands in indecision. Her eyes flitted to her wastebasket, where the rose was still visible – still a bright red. Her hurt surfaced once more.

But surely there had been a mistake of sorts? Maybe his parents had kept him in the house, maybe something had happened… A list of "maybes" spun in her head, and she decided to forgive him – she was sure he would immediately catch her and apologize, kiss her and sweep her up in his arms. Feeling almost shamefully pleased at the thought, she snatched her already-packed bag from her desk and hurried downstairs to have a bite of food. However, she raced up soon after, her cheeks burning in mortification; she had been prepared to go to school in her pajamas!

She dashed out of the door with a slice of toast in her hand, yelling goodbye to her mother. "To think I got up at five-thirty and I'm still late," she muttered, crunching on the toast and wincing; it was far too toasted and was black all over. But she forced it down and quickly brushed her hair out of her eyes, stopping in front of East High.

The school was magnificent – a big campus that stretched across a couple of acres, two or three large buildings scattered across the land. Gabriella smiled at the slate-gray walls fondly and fiddled with her hastily done braid as she pushed open the doors. It was still fairly quiet, despite the fact that the bell was going to ring in a few minutes. She trotted down the hallways slowly filling up with students, spotting an all too familiar shape by her locker.

Troy Bolton turned and grinned down at her, his blue eyes beaming at her. His brown hair was slightly messy and sweaty. "He must have been here early for practice…" she mumbled to herself. He stopped leaning on the lockers and covered the distance between them.

"Hey Gabby," he greeted her, a smile still on his face. However, his eyes had a slightly hurt look in them. Gabriella noted this and frowned ever so slightly – what did _he_ have to be hurt about? She nodded and smiled, waiting for a long apology. Nothing came.

Her brown eyes turned colder as she looked at him, still smiling at her. Who did he think he was? She reached out a hand past him and opened her locker, withdrawing a few books. Troy waited expectantly for her hug and her kiss on his cheek. When she merely closed the locker with unusual force, his brow furrowed.

"Gabby? What's wrong?" he asked, touching her cheek gently. Gabriella deliberately reached up, took his hand in hers and moved it off her face.

"What's wrong?" she replied in a frosty voice. "What's wrong, Troy? Oh, nothing… nothing at all. But we're _over_. Forever." With those painful words escaping her, she turned and quickly hurried along the hallway, leaving behind a distraught and confused basketball jock.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Troy goggled after her, shock coursing through his body. What had she just said? It took him a moment for everything to click, and then he pelted after her.

"Gabriella! HEY GABBY!"

She spun, a fierce look on her face. "_Don't_ call me that!" she snapped. "You've lost the privilege to call me Gabby, or any other pet name, Troy! Just… just leave me alone!" Hot tears ran down her cheeks as she marched down the hallway towards homeroom. Troy shook his head slowly, not believing what had just occurred.

"What did I do…?" he whispered after her retreating figure. The shrill bell awakened him from his stupor and slowly made his way towards homeroom as well… the same as Gabriella's. He groaned inwardly; how would he be able to stand looking at her and knowing how angry she was at him? And _why_ was she angry?

He slipped into Ms. Darbus' classroom ten minutes late. The blonde teacher rounded on him, almost bristling with fury. No matter that Gabriella and him had starred in her "Twinkle Towne" musi_cale_, she still nursed a hatred for him.

"Mis_ter_ Bolton!" she called. Troy cringed, unwillingly raising his eyes to meet hers. "You are _late_! What do you have to say for yourself?" He rubbed the back of his neck, thinking ruefully, "Why'd I have to get _you_ as homeroom again?" But he didn't reply to her question.

Ms. Darbus fumed at him and then faced the rest of the class, adjusting her glasses. "Please take your seat, Mister Bolton. Ten minutes of detention." Troy groaned again, slinking over to his seat and slid into it, slumping forward. Gabriella usually sat in front of him, but she wasn't there; twisting his head, he saw that she had taken a seat near the back of the class and was determinedly avoiding his gaze. His heart crashed.

Didn't she know how crushed he was? He had had the perfect date planned for their first anniversary. He had seen her take the rose, but he waited outside her house with increasing anxiety when she didn't emerge again. He saw her bedroom light go on, and vainly waited for an hour more before giving up and heading for home.

He paid no attention to Ms. Darbus' favourite speech about cell phones and tuned out completely when she began to ramble about theatre. He was determined to catch Gabriella at lunch and find out what was wrong. And ask her why she hadn't shown up for their date. He was once again jerked out of his thoughts by the scream of the bell.

The periods before lunch dragged by with strange slowness, until Troy wanted to scream in frustration. He slammed his locker shut, and resisted the urge to punch the metal door. Finally, the sound he'd been longing to hear rang through the halls; the lunch bell. Streaking towards the cafeteria, he hoped fervently that he would be able to catch her.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

Gabriella listlessly picked at her food, moving it around the plate. She kept her eyes fixed on her tray and didn't reply to Taylor and Sharpay's barrage of questions. Finally her temper rose and she answered tersely, "Listen, Taylor, Sharpay… I don't want to talk about it!" Both girls immediately fell silent, eyeing each other in confusion.

"You think it's something to do with Troy?" Taylor whispered to Sharpay. "He's been looking completely stunned all day…" The pretty blonde frowned slightly, her eyes widening in sudden understanding.

"Oh _Gabriella_! You _didn't_!" she wailed. Gabriella looked over at her, raising her eyebrows. "Didn't what, Sharpay?" she asked in a slightly innocent tone. But she crumbled under the girl's ferocious stare.

"_Please_ tell me you did **not** break up with Troy!" she exclaimed. Gabriella immediately turned pale and twisted her napkin around in her lap. "I… um…" she stuttered nervously. Taylor looked completely flabbergasted.

"No!" she hissed. The Filipina girl shot an annoyed look at her friends.

"So what if I did!" she snapped back. "I'm not _nothing_ without him, you know!" But out of nowhere a large hand grasped her arm. Startled, she looked up, meeting his blue eyes. Despite herself, she felt weak.

"Snap out of it," she instructed herself fiercely. "What do you want, Bolton?" she spoke coldly. Troy's eyes narrowed.

"_Bolton_? Since when have you called me Bolton… _Montez_?" Gabriella refused to drop her gaze, glaring up at him. "Okay… fine, Gabriella. I need to talk to you. Please." There was a heartrendingly pleading look in his eyes.

She sighed and got up slowly, avoiding his eyes now. "Fine. I'm willing to talk," she replied quietly. Sharpay and Taylor watched them leave with blank expressions.

"And I thought Chad was confusing…" Taylor finally breathed. Sharpay was now craning her neck, trying to catch a glimpse of them. "Ohhh, _please_ let them sort it out…" she muttered. Taylor nodded in silent agreement.

**HSMHSMHSMHSMHSMHSM**

"Gabby." His voice was soft. "Gabby please. Tell me what's up." Gabriella felt tears rise to her eyes again at his nickname for her. She twisted an escaped curl around one finger, pressing her lips together firmly. Troy looked at her sadly, touching her hand gently.

"Gabby…" he whispered. Gabriella couldn't take it and broke down into tears. "I c-c-can't believe you didn't come on Saturday!" she sobbed. "I was waiting… for so long… and t-then all you l-l-left was a _rose_!" She wiped her cheeks, feeling ashamed of her outburst. She hesitantly raised her eyes to meet his.

Troy looked shocked. "Gabby! Oh no, no, was that it?" He drew her close, kissing the top of her head. "Oh Gabby… listen… let's go to your place." She frowned slightly, her brown eyes confused. Troy smiled at her reassuringly.

"I know what I'm doing, promise," he laughed softly. "Just come." She placed her hand in his and timidly walked after him, feeling like a lost child being guided home. Troy pulled her along gently, cursing himself inwardly. What hurt had he put her through? And he had been so injured himself… her pain must have been a thousand fold more. Gabriella's hair came loose from her hasty braid, tumbling around her tearstained face.

"Is your mom home?" he questioned her as they reached her house. She shook her head slowly, her grasp on his hand tightening. Troy frowned down at her. "Whoa, Gabby, relax. I just don't think she'd be too happy with us skipping school…" an infectious laugh escaped him. She smiled weakly, even managing a soft laugh.

"C'mon," he led her up the stairs, supporting her when she tottered slightly. She sagged against him, suddenly sapped of all of her strength. "W-why have we come here?" she whispered. Troy spotted the rose in her wastebasket and withdrew it gently. He turned and handed it to her, and she saw something she hadn't seen before – a flash of silver.

Her eyes widened and tears leaked out again as she withdrew a small note from around the rose, and a long silver chain. She clutched the chain in one hand and slowly read the note Troy had written for her.

_Dear Gabby,_

_Happy anniversary, love! I hope you're not too upset with me for just giving you a rose… but it means a lot more than it seems. This rose, Gabby, is a tribute to our love. Beautiful, vibrant, perfect in every way. This rose is the smile on your face; the laugh in your eyes; your kiss on my cheek; your happiness; my happiness. This rose is everything. Every petal is a reason I love you. But our love will outlast this rose by a million times._

_Sweetheart, I love you so much._

_Love,_

_Troy_

_PS: Meet me by your front gate. I've another surprise for you._

Gabriella re-read the note again and again, crying softly. Why hadn't she seen it? How much Troy must have gone through! What had he thought when she hadn't shown up? She looked up at him now, eyes glazed from so much crying, and saw a concerned look in his sapphire eyes. He managed to give her an encouraging smile and nodded at her clenched hand. "I-I hope you like it…" he said softly.

She set the note down on her bed, and opened her hand. The chain was thin and glittered silver in the sunlight. Hanging from it was a ring – but it was by far the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. Made of silver or white-gold, it was sculpted with fanciful curves and lines, and set in the middle was a sapphire. The color of Troy's eyes, her birthstone. She yet again failed to stem the tears and let the chain slide out of her grasp, crumpling down and sobbing.

Troy's sheepish grin turned into a startled, alarmed look as Gabriella slid down. He hurriedly reached out to catch her, hugging her against him. "I-I'm sorry… did you not like it?" he said softly. This only caused the tears to come faster.

"L-like it?" she hiccupped, looking up into his face. "Oh Troy… I… I _love_ it… it's so beautiful." An expression of relief spread across his face. "I'm so glad…" he murmured into her ear, kissing the top of her head again. "But… why, Troy?" she managed to whisper, searching his eyes.

His face fell. "What do you mean?" he asked defensively.

"I…I don't deserve this, Troy. I was petty, I was selfish… all I could think of was that you only gave me a rose on our anniversary…" she gulped, the flow of tears slowly subsiding. Troy tilted his head to one side, a faint smile playing on his lips.

"Gabriella Montez, you are worth everything I can give you and more," he murmured softly. He kissed her nose as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her head into his neck. They stayed that was for a few minutes, until she sprang up with a mortified look.

"I almost forgot!" she cried out, moving over to her shelf and picking up a photo frame from it. She clutched it to her chest and turned to Troy, who merely looked puzzled. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Gabriella held out the picture to him. He studied it for a few minutes, and his face broke out into a smile. "Gabby… this is amazing," he said sincerely. "Best present I've ever gotten." He pulled her towards him, looking down into her eyes. "I love you," he said warmly.

Gabriella looked up at him, dazzled by the intensity of his gaze. She breathed in deeply to steady herself. Then she said the four words that made Troy the happiest person in the world.

"I love you too."

And their lips met in a tender kiss.

**AN: So that was it! My first oneshot. I apologize to all Gabriella lovers out there for making her a little bratty, but I wanted to just show that she's human too, and she can jump to conclusions as well. I myself love Gabriella as well.**


End file.
